1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal, an information processing method, a program, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are a growing number of services that provide an information processing terminal such as a cellular phone or a portable game terminal with information based on the current location of the information processing terminal. Technologies for estimating the current location of the information processing terminal are used in such services. An example of the technologies is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, where the terminal receives a beacon transmitted from a wireless LAN base station (access point) and transmits the signal strength of the beacon to location estimation device, to thereby estimate the location of the terminal by the location estimation device based on the received signal strength and the location of the wireless LAN access point that is registered in advance.